(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, and in particular, a heater for outdoor use which can be placed on an outdoor table or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An outdoor table 10 with a collapsible umbrella 30, as shown in FIG. 1, is commonly found in garden or at picnic area. The table surface 11 has an umbrella 30 mounted into an umbrella hole 20 on the table surface 11. In winter or on a cold weather, the umbrella 30 is replaced with a heater 40, as shown in FIG. 2, which provides heat and illumination. The heater 40 is an upright structure with a lamp hood 41 at the top of the heater 40. The bottom of the heater 40 is a base seat 42 connected to a tube 51 connected to a tank 50 containing LPG through the umbrella hole 20. By triggering the ignition button 43 of the heater 40, a flame is obtained at the mouth 44 of the heater 40 to provide warmth and illumination. Conventional heater 40 only has the base seat 42 to sit on the table surface and there is no other element to prevent the heater 40 from toppling. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a heater for outdoors which can mitigate the above drawback.